Shadya Abadi
|-|Covert Cougar= |-|Void Viper= Summary Shadya Abadi was a private in the United Nations stationed in South Africa. She was ordered to keep a run down town of civilians safe from any outside threat. She was recruited to assassinate a warlord, who was of possible threat to the town. Killing the warlord was easy, coming back to the slaughter was the most difficult thing in her life. Coming back to see all the people she knew killed wasn't the only thing she had to put up with, but she was going to be held responsible for the incident. She took a deal providing that she work as an expendable asset in exchange for keeping the incident quite. She started to work by the name Covert Cougar and spent time "taking care" of "certain people". In the new age of war, the Void Viper has gained terrifying new was to kill her prey. She hunts down the those that stand tall on the hierarchy and silently removes them like they were never there at all. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B with melee, 9-A with Pistol, and physically | 3-C, higher with hax Name: Shadya Abadi, The Covert Cougar, The Void Viper Origin: Operation Endgame Age: 29 Classification: Assassin, Mercenary Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Pistol and Dagger Mastery, Energy Manipulation (Projectile based plasma weaponry) Poison Manipulation, Martial Arts (Training from U.N, African Guerrillas, and Leroyce Dean), Invisibility, Resistance to being seen in light spectrums, sensors and animals with a high quality sense of smell, expert tracking and survival skills, Sound Manipulation (Her armour dampens her movements allowing her to move completely silent), can stick to walls and climb buildings with ease, Blessed (Is always able to find and track down her target), Regeneration (Mid-Low) | All previous abilities but to a higher degree, Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 4), Shields, Void Manipulation (Can erase beings from non/existence with a strike of her dagger), Existence Erasure, Regeneration (Low-Mid, suit has High regeneration, True-Godly via hax), True Invisibility Attack Potency: Wall level (Blades are fashioned from metals that can easily pierce Earth materials), Small Building level (Charged shots with pistols can incinerate entire rooms, should be capable of smashing up military tanks with no issues) | Galaxy level (Physically comparable to Allard), higher with hax Speed: Superhuman (Can sprint as fast as cars), Transonic reactions (Easily capable of dodging ballistics from handguns) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable, but faster than Allard) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Experimental serum increases strength) | At least Stellar, likely higher Striking Strength: Room Class | Galactic Class Durability: Large Building level (Completely immune to ballistic weaponry, including high powered rifles, any handheld explosive weapon) | Galaxy level shields and armour Stamina: Vastly Superhuman (Marathons are considered to be daily workout) | Godly Range: Melee range, hundreds of metres with pistol Standard Equipment: *Plasma Pistol *Custom Dagger Intelligence: Gifted. Expert assassin, tracker and survivalist. Has a knack for getting past highly secured layouts by memorising layouts and patterns. Weaknesses: Her Cougar Armour only bends light around her, although it's still difficult Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Void Manipulation:' Can freely become existent and non-existent, , at will to stealth past foes. She can also erase targets with a single strike from her dagger, by erasing them from existence and/or non-existence. Key: Covert Cougar | Void Viper Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: D-9341 (SCP: Containment Breach) D-9341's Profile (9-A forms, Speed was equalised) Category:Characters Category:Operation Endgame Category:Colonel Krukov's Pages Category:Female Characters Category:Assassins Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Dagger Users Category:Poison Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Sound Users Category:Shield Users Category:Void Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 9 Category:Incomplete Profiles